In his language class, Ben took 4 quizzes. His scores were 97, 79, 83, and 89. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $97 + 79 + 83 + 89 = 348$ His average score is $348 \div 4 = 87$.